icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
David Cooper
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Ottawa, ON, CAN | career_start = 1993 | career_end = 2005 | draft = 11th overall | draft_year = 1992 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | played_for = Toronto Maple Leafs }} David Cooper (born November 2, 1973, in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman. He was drafted in the first round, 11th overall, by the Buffalo Sabres in the 1992 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career After playing four seasons in the WHL with the Medicine Hat Tigers, Cooper made his professional debut with Buffalo's American Hockey League affiliate, the Rochester Americans, in the 1993 Calder Cup Playoffs. Cooper then played three full seasons with the Sabres' organization, with the Americans as well as the team's ECHL affiliate, the South Carolina Stingrays. Cooper made his National Hockey League debut with the Toronto Maple Leafs during the 1996–97 season, appearing in 19 games and scoring three goals. Cooper would play nine more games with Toronto in 1997–98 and two more in 2000–01, giving him a total of 30 games played in the NHL. In his brief NHL career, Cooper scored three goals and added seven assists. Cooper also played in Germany's Deutsche Eishockey Liga, the Russian Hockey Super League, the Danish Oddset Ligaen and Italy's Serie A before retiring from the game in 2008. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1989-90 Medicine Hat Tigers WHL 61 4 11 15 65 3 0 2 2 2 1990-91 Medicine Hat Tigers WHL 64 12 31 43 66 11 1 3 4 23 1991-92 Medicine Hat Tigers WHL 72 17 47 64 176 4 1 4 5 8 1992-93 Medicine Hat Tigers WHL 63 15 50 65 88 10 2 2 4 32 1992-93 Rochester Americans AHL -- -- -- -- -- 2 0 0 0 2 1993-94 Rochester Americans AHL 68 10 25 35 82 4 1 1 2 2 1994-95 South Carolina Stingrays ECHL 39 9 19 28 90 9 3 8 11 24 1994-95 Rochester Americans AHL 21 2 4 6 48 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Rochester Americans AHL 67 9 18 27 79 8 0 1 1 12 1996-97 St. John's Maple Leafs AHL 44 16 19 35 65 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 19 3 3 6 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 St. John's Maple Leafs AHL 60 19 23 42 117 4 0 1 1 6 1997-98 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 9 0 4 4 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Saint John Flames AHL 65 18 24 42 121 7 1 4 5 10 1999-00 Kassel Huskies DEL 55 11 13 24 82 6 2 1 3 38 2000-01 St. John's Maple Leafs AHL 71 16 26 42 117 4 1 1 2 10 2000-01 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 2 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Berlin Eisbären DEL 54 15 13 28 155 4 0 1 1 6 2002-03 St. Petersburg SKA Russi 10 1 2 3 36 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Iserlohn Roosters DEL 47 3 11 14 186 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 Alleghe HC Italy 10 4 2 6 43 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 Asiago HC Italy 19 8 9 17 52 -- -- -- -- -- 2007-08 Pontebba Italy 26 11 8 19 86 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 30 3 7 10 24 External links * Category:Born in 1973 Category:A.S. Asiago Hockey players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Eisbären Berlin players Category:HC Alleghe players Category:Iserlohn Roosters players Category:Kassel Huskies players Category:Medicine Hat Tigers alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Rødovre Mighty Bulls players Category:Saint John Flames players Category:SG Pontebba players Category:SKA Saint Petersburg players Category:South Carolina Stingrays players Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Retired in 2008